


Burnt Coffee

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 17, Sibling Incest, Straight-Up Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben 'accidentally' forgets to pick up his sister's suppressants. He gets what he wants in her empty coffee shop.





	1. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty evil shit tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are my sunshine by johnny cash

Ben doesn’t give a dead moose’s last shit about coffee.

Still, he likes gaming, so he likes hanging out in his little sister’s coffee shop for the free Wifi. He can ignore the weird shit people order; whatever frappu-cappu-shitchino they want. He drinks his coffee hot and black and that’s it. No frills. No bells and whistles.

He’s positive he doesn’t come and hang in the corner to keep an eye on Rey. She’s a couple years younger than his twenty-four (seventeen and sweet) and sometimes too trusting. Too beautiful. She radiates light and happiness and always smiles when her regulars come in. She also kisses the top of Ben’s head when she comes in for her shift.

And she smells nice, like watermelon. Ben pretends he hates the kisses, but he loves it.

 “Hey, Ben?”

He peers up from his game at the sound of Rey’s voice. She’s leaning over the counter, hair in three buns, smiling. His heart skips a beat.

She gestures. “Can you put away the truck, please? I’ll give you free coffee for the labor!”

Like she even has to ask. Ben heaves a sigh anyway and closes his laptop as he stands up. He’d do anything for her.

—————

One night, she asks Ben to pick up her suppressants. Omega stuff, so she doesn’t go into heat—he knows. He’s fucked plenty of them and knows how uncomfortable it is. He usually picks it up without a fuss and leaves it by the register for her to pick up in the morning.

But he forgets. Maybe it’s deliberate. He isn’t sure.

Rey scrubs the cooktop in a hurry, already starting to sweat. She’s mad because she’s going to be out of work and school for a week while she’s in heat, and only _she_ knows how to make the best sandwiches and drinks. Ben hovers by the edge of the counter and watches. Her skin glistens. He stares at her throat.

 “Fuck, Ben!” she snaps. “Thanks a lot!” She’s giving off waves of pheromones and it mingles with the tang of coffee. “Can you help?! I have to get the hell out of here before it starts.”

The sweet scent grows stronger. He takes a deep breath through his mouth, drawing her taste across the roof of his mouth. Baby sister. Omega. Only the latter really matters.

He licks his lips, slips through the swinging door. “Sorry. I’ll bring you whatever you need.”

 “Whatever.”

Ben keeps staring. He can’t help it. Her arms look thin and frail, like he can pin them down and have his way, and that’s _exactly_ what he wants to do, and that’s fucking sick. He’s sick, maybe. Heat makes men like him do crazy fucking shit.

He dicks around near the register and stares at his little sister scrubbing countertops. She chokes on a sob and it ignites his Alpha instincts to protect and comfort, but he’s afraid to get close. He chews the inside of his cheek.

 “I hate this,” Rey wails. She chucks her sponge. “I hate this!”

Ben shuffles closer. “It’s okay.”

It’s not. He’s watched her growing up, pacing after him, and now she’s vulnerable and all he wants to do is…

She shudders and wraps her arms around herself. “Let’s just go before this gets worse. I’ll have Rose open early tomorrow.”

Ben doesn’t want to go. He wants to stay right here.

Hazel eyes meet his as he walks closer, and Rey must sense his intentions. She takes a sharp step back, shaking her head, but Ben doesn’t particularly care. His blood screams in his veins as he seizes her arm and the scent of heat washes over him like it never has before. Why is it impossible to resist?

 “Ben—let go!”

He can’t. He flicks the lights as he turns and bends her over the counter near the coffee pots, rattling them, and they’re doused in darkness. Ben pushes his hair out of his face and fights to pin his sister’s wrists while tugging down her jeans. He uses his weight to keep her restrained and soon she’s kicking and shrieking.

Instincts flare, overriding common sense. An Omega is resisting him, and he’ll fuck her if he wants to, and she won’t stop him.

 “Stop squirming,” he snaps. He buries his face in her hair and slaps her hand down on the counter. His other pulls at his zipper. “ _Fuck_ , you smell good.”

 “Ben, please—”

He’s twice her size and if he’s honest, he’s been wanting this for a long time. He arches over her back and keeps smelling her neck, inhaling that sweet scent of needy Omega, and his cock hardens as he works it free of his jeans. Rey squeals at an enticing pitch that just makes Ben bite her shoulder as he seeks her entrance.

A glass pot falls off the counter and shatters on the floor. Rey blubbers for her brother to stop, but he’s well beyond reason. He remembers her first heat, when mom and dad sent him away, and when he came back he could still smell it. He popped his first knot that week, jerking off in his bed, struggling to think of anyone but her.

Ben likes the feeling of overpowering her. He squeezes her hand and breathes in her ear, delighting in her mournful wail as his cock presses just inside her entrance. She’s dripping wet with slick; it’s running down her thighs and soaking his jeans. He thinks he might die if he doesn’t start fucking her deep and hard.

 “Fuck,” he spits, pinning her other hand. He kisses the side of her head, panting. “God, you’re so wet. I’ve got you. Relax.”

Rey’s buns bounce as Ben pushes in and they both groan. Her sobs fade into whimpers and Ben thinks he might pop a knot before he gets to make her come on his cock. She’s warm and sticky wet, tight, insides ribbed; the friction is just right. His eyes roll back and his lips part with a smile. _Fuck._

He leans up to watch her squirm while he penetrates her and her hands curl under his. Rey huffs and keens a moan. She’s giving in. Good girl. She’s supposed to give in to him.

The counter shakes and creaks as Ben finds his rhythm. He pumps his hips jerkily, overwhelmed with lust and pheromones, but he wants it to last, so he can’t figure out his speed. He gazes down at her in a haze of pleasure, slotting in and out with wet squelches. He’s fucking his sister without a condom and he can already feel his knot swelling.

Rey moans softly, arching her hips. “B-Ben…” Her necklace clicks on the counter, rhythmic. “Please…”

 “Shut your mouth,” he grunts. “Shut the fuck up.”

The whole place smells like Rey, from the coffee to the hibiscus tea to the cucumber perfume. It smells like home.

He needs her to come—he has to, for his pride. He bites the nape of her neck and slips a hand between her legs, pushing through her folds and hair until she squeaks. She rocks her hips into his touch and Ben growls his approval. Maybe she does this when she’s alone. Does she think about him?

 “Good,” he huffs. “Come for me. Come on my cock.”

 “I… I…” Her voice cracks and her hips roll faster. “Ben—Ben!”

Rey’s already on edge and her climax comes fast. Ben’s thoughts whirl into a lusty haze as she wails his name and bucks her hips, muscles clenching on his cock, puffing up his knot. He bites her nape again so she fucking knows he owns her; knows even if he doesn’t do the unthinkable and make her his mate, she belongs to _him._

But it’s instinct—nature at it’s worst, and maybe something worse. Something taboo.

His eyes roll, then he grabs her hair and twists her head to expose her neck. His mouth waters. He’s still rocking inside her and she’s fluttering, trembling with her eyes closed. She needs him.

Ben tightens up, pushed over the edge by the image of his sister limp and pleasured by his cock, and he swears as his cock twitches. He sinks his teeth into the crook of her neck just as the rush of orgasm hits him, pulsing up like a vice and squeezing cum through him and inside Rey. He gives a hard thrust and his knot blooms behind her pubic bone, and now there’s no going back.

Pleasure and pain wash over him as he comes into the worst possible woman and an irrevocable bond forces their hearts to bind. He grunts, biting hard through each pulse of his cock, and Rey whimpers. She can feel it, too. He knows she can. Hearts and minds coiling together; no going back.

Ben’s thrusts still. He puffs for air and licks the fresh mating mark, purring happily, because now he knows this is what he wanted. Rey shudders and cries. She’s chewing her nails.

 “Shh…” He laps up coppery blood. “Don’t worry. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

This is love—this is belonging—or so he thinks. This is what he’s wanted every time she comes in the coffee shop and kisses the top of his head. He’s elated. Just them, for now and forever. Just them. Hearts and souls twined together, unbreakable.

He helps Rey off the counter and sinks to the floor to prop her in his lap. She’s nice and warm, full up with his seed. He can push his hands up her shirt and feel her sweet, soft tits like he’s always wanted to. Her nipples are hard and her breasts fit right in the palm of his hand. Ben’s half aware he’s groping his sister, but he’s too happy to care.

 “Just us,” he whispers into her nape. He plants a soft kiss to the mating bite. “Just us.”

—————

Rey sniffles on the way home. Ben carries her the whole way to his apartment, right near the coffee shop, and brings her upstairs for a rest. He can feel her confusion, but they’ll talk tomorrow.

It’s dark inside. Ben drops his keys on the island and kisses his new mate’s temple, carrying her down the hall to the bedroom. She mumbles and squirms. All his aggression has faded and now he’s more interested in settling her in bed and fretting over her. That’ll change when another pulse of heat comes around.

 “Mm…” Rey shifts. “Put me down, please.”

He obliges, setting her on his beige bedroom carpet. Rey rubs her eyes and sleepily begins peeling his bed, and he realizes with a rush of pleasure that she’s nesting. For him. Because she might get pregnant.

Ben shuts the bedroom door and leans on it to watch his sister shuffle to his closet. She flings out his shoes and dress shirts and yawns while she arranges the comforter and sheets how she wants them. Her mind is almost blank, just following instincts. She _needs_ to nest.

He gently gathers her to his chest as she goes for his pillows. Rey whines and it turns him on a little. He hopes she’s pregnant. He hopes she drops out of high school and stays home in a daze, nice and pregnant, building the little family they both need. He know she needs it. He owns her.

 “Are you making us a nice little nest?” he coos.

 “Mhm.” She huffs, voice weak. “I have to.”

 “I know—I know you do. You’re doing such a good job, Rey.” He kisses her cheek and hesitantly releases. “I’ll take good care of you. I promise. I’ll be there when you wake up and need my knot.” He grabs her again, concerned. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I know you like apple juice. I have plenty in the fridge.”

Rey’s eyes water. “I’m… thighs are sticky.”

Ben can’t decide what’s more pressing: cleaning her slick with his tongue, getting her a heaping glass of apple juice, or smelling her hair while she builds their nest. He remembers what a klutz she was as a kid, always spilling drinks in the hall and making their parents yell. He’ll never yell. She can spill whatever she wants.

He sinks down to his knees, running his hands down her sides, and licks his lips.

 “I’ve got you,” he whispers. He nuzzles her bellybutton, nose drifting lower, inhaling her heat. “You know your big brother always does.”


	2. I dreamed I held you in my arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben is a stage four clinger

Sobbing wakes Ben in the middle of the night, along with an odd sensation across his new bond with Rey. He frowns and gropes for her but finds the spot next to him cold and empty.

He rubs his eyes and sits up in the dark closet amid pillows and blankets Rey pillaged from around the apartment. He worries she’s run off for a moment but soon his eyes adjust and he sees her squirming in the corner of their nest.

She’s naked, long legs spread and trembling, fingers working between her thighs. Slick pools on the sheet and tears run down her cheeks. She hiccups while she masturbates, crying, thrusting her two fingers inside while her thumb rolls around her clit.

Ben knows she’s horribly uncomfortable—he can smell the need and feel the tension in her body. He licks his lips and purrs.

 “Rey,” he calls softly. “Sweetheart. You don’t need to do that.”

She chokes on another sob. “I… I don’t want to…”

He crawls closer on all fours, clicking his tongue. Her scent is intoxicating and the way her lip trembles just draws him in even more. Ben shushes her as he grasps her wrist and sucks gently on her fingers, groaning at the taste, and she cries even harder.

 “Why are you doing this to me?” Her hazel eyes sparkle with tears. “You’re… you’re m-my… my…”

 “Shh…” He kisses her wrist and brushes his palms along her inner thighs to part her legs even further. “Look how wet you are. So messy.” Ben traces his fingertip through he folds, circling her entrance, and hums. “I’ll make it all better.”

Rey squeaks and shuffles back into the wall as Ben slides his middle finger inside her. He cups her cheek with his free hand to turn her tear-streaked face toward his and she descends into mixed sniffles and whimpers. He leans closer, hushing her when she resists, and kisses her on the lips.

He huffs. “Oh, Rey—” Ben pumps his finger, stroking along the rough spot inside her he knows she’ll like. He kisses her again but she turns her head and he catches the corner of her mouth. “Don’t be shy; don’t be shy. I know you need it.”

 “I don’t want to,” she whispers in a panic. She breathes on his ear as he dips to the mark on her neck. “Ben—Ben—”

 “Just us. Me and you.” He licks the mark, instinct drawing him to keep cleaning it, and Rey shudders with pleasure. “I can’t wait to see the look on mom and dad’s faces. I knew you wanted me and now they’ll see how happy we are together.”

Rey cries again and Ben blames her hormones. He sucks her juices off his middle finger and kisses his way down her throat and between her breasts, slowly widening her thighs, heart pounding. Her scent gets strong as his lips glide down her shivering belly to the soft curls at the apex of her cunt. Ben palms his cock to let some of the pressure off as he nuzzles in with a stifled groan.

His thoughts wander. Has another man been here? The thought of it makes his skin crawl; makes him lap at her slick even more eagerly. Rey can’t resist and she rocks her hips, slow and rhythmic, tangling her little fingers in his hair. Ben closes his eyes and focuses on her pleasure humming through their new bond.

It’s a fragile thing still, like two thin threads, but every touch makes it stronger; draws her unwilling heart closer. She mewls like a sweet kitten and tightens her thighs around Ben’s ears. The position hurts his back but he’s too busy drinking her essence and basking in her little sounds of pleasure. He squeezes his cock hard to keep from coming in his pants.

Rey’s breaths pick up. She pushes down on her brother’s head and he rubs small circles on her hipbones with the thumbs. She’s still going to need him to knot her for real relief, but he wants her to come on his tongue.

 “Ben,” she breathes. “I’m—I’m going to…” Her voice catches in a weak cry. “I’m s-sorry—I’m so sorry.” Her cry raises a pitch and she yanks on his hair. “Ah… ah… Ben, Ben, I’m gonna—”

Then she squeals in shock, bucking her hips wildly, and slick pours on Ben’s tongue. He can feel _everything_ racing through her pleasure-addled mind, from her confusion to her excitement to her embarrassment. She shivers and quivers and keeps her fingers threaded in his hair.

Ben doesn’t even wait until she’s done. He drags her toward the far side of the nest and fumbles with his pants as Rey assumes lordosis with a little whimper. He growls back and yanks her hips to his. She’s still hungry for more.

 “I better not catch you playing with yourself again.” Ben’s painfully hard and high off the Omega pheromones. He guides the head of his cock just inside her, teasing. “Understood?”

 “Y-Yes,” she puffs.

Thank fuck. He purrs, pleased with her submission, and slowly slides home through sticky slick.

Rey wails, scrambling to escape. She’s torn between what her body wants and what her mind knows is wrong, but Ben doesn’t have that problem. Fucking his sister is the union of fantasy and reality and he’s hovering between.

 “No,” he chastises, seating fully inside her with a grunt, “naughty girl.” He pins her hands and begins gentle thrusts just so he can enjoy the sensation of her warm body embracing his. “You made us such a nice nest—so warm and soft. I remember watching you nest in your bedroom.”

 “You watched me?” she whispers.

 “Mhm. So fucking adorable.” Ben breathes through his teeth and his eyes roll. “Watching you obsess over it; sneak towels out of the bathroom. I just laid in there sometimes and rubbed up on stuff that smelled like slick.”

She hides her face in a pillow. “…I know.”

Fuck. Ben arches over her back and latches on to her mark, pumping faster; then he’s fucking her fast and hard. He snorts through his nose and thinks about Rey picking up his scent in her nest and squirming on the same blankets he got off on. It’s unbelievably hot.

Skin slaps, wet and lewd, and his knot throbs with blood. Ben snarls and Rey mewls and he gives a sudden shudder. Fuck. _Fuck._

His next thrust binds them together. His orgasm swells and pulses through his cock and Ben bites down harder on the mating mark, fucking Rey as hard as he can. She gasps and her mind buzzes with fear of his cum making her pregnant.

He hopes it does.

Ben lets up, purring and licking the bloody mark, and rolls on his side. He tugs a blanket over them and hugs Rey when she starts screaming.

 “Get OUT OF ME!” she shrieks. She kicks her feet, struggling uselessly against the knot. “Let me GO!”

 “Hey, hey,” Ben whispers, smoothing her hair. “Shh… shh…” He purrs louder and nuzzles into her neck. “I know you’re emotional right now.”

She refuses to stop. He rolls halfway on top of Rey, trapping her under his weight, and groans when it tugs his knot. She blubbers and struggles.

 “I’m telling dad!” she wails. “He’s going to kill you!”

All the movement makes Ben throb with another stream of cum, and he moans with pleasure while Rey reduces to sniffles. The purring forces her to relax—he’s used it before on whiny Omegas. He grunts and rolls his hips, jerking deeper.

It feels like heaven. Rey feels like heaven. She trembles underneath him and he sighs, kissing along the back of her head, warm and sated.

 “I love you so much,” he mumbles. He rubs under her belly button, squeezing the thin skin. “We’re going to be happy together. You’ll see.”

The stretch of loneliness doesn’t seem so bleak anymore if he has Rey beside him. And he does, because the bond is unbreakable. She’ll never leave. All his endless days sitting alone in his apartment are a thing of the past, and he swells with happiness. Rey will be there. She’ll light up his dark, empty life.

She dozes off, snoring lightly. Ben traces a fingertip down her ribs, admiring her tan, taut skin, and rumbles when he feels he’s going to come again. He strokes Rey’s cheek and nibbles the shell of her ear.

 “Reybee,” he says softly, using the nickname he made when they were kids. His hips shift. “I’m going to come again, Reybee.”

She whines. “Mm…?”

 “I’m going to come again.” His breath hitches. He rolls his hips; feels his cum squelch inside her. “Oh, Rey… I’m going to come. I want you awake—tell me how it feels, okay?”

 “‘M sleepy.”

 “I know, I know—” Ben cups a hand over her breast and curls closer. “Stay with me, baby.”

His climax comes and he groans against her head, eyes rolling. Rey whimpers, squirming as another load pulses out of Ben, filling her until cum leaks past his knot. She writhes and then her whimper keens into a wail and she’s coming on his cock.

He grunts, clinging to her hip. “That’s it… that’s it… good girl.”

Rey makes soft little sounds until she’s done. She trembles, mind now hazy with pleasure, and Ben wishes he could crawl up inside her skin. He settles for biting at her shoulder and nuzzling and purring, pulling another blanket over them.

 “Just us,” Ben whispers. He teases her nipple, drunk on the small pulses of pleasure from Rey. “Just us, Reybee.”


	3. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly, an actual fic
> 
> also have a temporary tumblr: malevolent-reveries

Socializing has never been Ben’s forte. Ever.

Things were lonely growing up and that didn’t change when he went to college and graduated. Rey’s never had those issues. She’s always happy to be wherever she is, like every moment is her favorite so far.

Maybe that was why he loves her so much. Maybe it’s her long tan legs and wispy brown hair. Maybe it’s because she’s everything he’s not.

He watches her sleep for a while, still in the throes of heat, until his phone rings from somewhere in the apartment. Ben huffs and presses a kiss to Rey’s temple before slipping away from her to answer it. He only gets calls from his mother or sister, and one is currently naked in his closet.

His apartment is immaculate. It’s nothing fancy: practical, like Ben, and not flashy. He has posters in frames and a display case with expensive dolls from different anime and TV shows, which usually turns women away. But Omegas in heat aren’t picky about who they sleep with.

He sits on the couch and answers his cell. “Hello?”

 “Ben?! Your sister didn’t come home last night!”

Ben smiles, scratching his jaw. Leia sounds just short of hysteria. She’s always worried about Rey, but she doesn’t need to be. Rey’s always been a good girl and now… she’ll always be safe.

 “No?” He picks at lint on his basketball shorts. “Sorry I didn’t call. We were busy.”

 “Busy? Busy with what?”

 “Her heat started last night and I helped her out.”

Leia falls silent. The words settle. Ben rubs the back of his head and turns on the TV.

Her voice comes through, choking. “You didn’t.”

 “We’ll be over later to get her things. She’s sleeping right now.” He glances toward the bedroom. Smiles. “It’s official.”

Ben hangs up and tosses his phone on the coffee table. He yawns and rises to make breakfast.

Rey loves pancakes—and bacon, of course. He opens up his Macbook on the island while he cooks, scrolling through tickets from customers with programming questions, and whips up batter and bacon in no time. Cooking is a nice pastime. It helps fill all the empty spots.

 “B-Ben?”

She hovers near the kitchen frame, shrouded in a blanket, trembling. He picks up on the fresh scent of slick and feels her confusion skitter along their bond. Her hazel eyes are glassy; she’s looked this way during late night movie marathons.

Ben licks grease off his fingers and purrs. “I’m making breakfast, Reybee. Your favorite.”

 “I… I want to go home.”

 “Mom just called. She knows.”

Rey whimpers. “You told her?”

 “Of course I did. She’s going to find out sooner or later.” Ben piles a plate with food and sets it on the island. “Come eat and drink some water. You’ve been making a lot of slick for me.”

She pads to one of the stools and he helps her up. It’s perfect—exactly what he wants. Ben kisses the top of her head and adjusts the blanket over her shoulders. She’s helpless and whimpering and completely dependent on him, and no one can take her away.

He joins her with his own plate. Rey eats slowly, tears beading in her eyes, and she needs gentle encouragement to drink two glasses of water. They eat in silence otherwise.

The pure animal instinct of heat is beginning to fade and Ben isn’t sure what to say. He gathers their empty dishes and loads the dishwasher, then gathers Rey from her chair in his arms. She shudders. At least she isn’t screaming.

 “Little calmer now?” he teases, sweeping her into the bedroom. He licks her upper lip and tastes sweet syrup. “Full belly helps, I’m sure.”

 “I’m so tired…” She keens and shivers.

Ben sets her on the bedroom floor. Rey sways, then lets her blanket pool around her ankles and sets off to adding more soft things to the nest. He watches her shuffle around, eyes hazy, naked and glistening with slick on her thighs.

He thinks about all the sticky summer nights with melting popsicles and bonfires and snapping at her to leave him and his friends alone. She would, but she’d cry, and Leia would demand Ben let Rey tag along. Now here she is, almost all grown up.

Ben swallows. “I love you.”

She doesn’t reply, just keeps fixing her nest. He watches for a bit longer, pleased with her commitment to making their space warm and safe, then herds her into the closet. She smells like slick and need. He isn’t about to ignore it.

The bond feels… off. Not quite right.

Rey whines as Ben guides her to the floor and he growls back to put her in her place. He wants to take her on her back—look in her eyes and feel her hips buck up against his. She lies down obediently and spreads her quivering thighs, already soaking with slick, skin shining.

 “Did you think about me when you played with yourself?” Ben whispers. “In your closet?” He pushes down his briefs and palms his cock, groaning. “You made pretty nests back then, too. Were they for me?”

 “I—I don’t know,” Rey mumbles. She writhes on the blankets. “Please, Alpha?” Then her voice cracks and she breaks into sobs. “I just want to stop feeling this way. I don’t wa-want to do this.”

Ben shushes her. She’s just emotional. Hormones. She wants him, too.

He arches over his sister and strokes his cock once more before lining up with her cunt. Rey squeals impatiently and it makes Ben’s head spin, growls rumbling in his throat. He dips his cockhead just inside her sticky wet warmth and draws the fluid through her folds, teasing, drawing it out.

Rey bucks. “You—You can’t! I can get preg…” Her breath catches as he slowly pushes in. “Oh… Ben…”

Skin spreads, tight, ribbed. Omegas feel like fucking heaven, but Rey is on a whole other level. He feels her arousal through their bond as he plunges deeper inside her through slick and tight ringed muscles. Fuck.

 “I know you can,” he mumbles. He cups her cheek, training his eyes on hers. “That’s the idea, honey. You’ll stay home with me—make pretty pups for us—and I’ll take care of you.”

Her face screws up and she gasps, taking Ben deeper. He strokes away tears under her eyes.

Rey clings to his wrist with both hands. “I don’t want to have b-babies! We can’t!”

Ben sets his pace. He’ll be gentle. She’s still upset; still trying to adjust. He coos and purrs as he lowers his chest on hers, supporting his weight on a forearm, pumping slowly. Her body clenches to him each time he tries to withdraw. It’s hot, sticky friction, unmistakable Omega.

 “Shh…” Ben purrs along, kissing her cheek, lapping at her mating mark. “Doesn’t this feel good?”

Rey huffs and nods. Good.

Quiet and warm, she comes on his cock within a few minutes, and then she comes again with him. Ben grunts and focuses on the tension in his groin, thinking about her kisses in the coffee shop, thinking about how she’s all he’s ever wanted. He slaps a hand on the floor and puffs hot on her neck.

 “Gonna breed you,” he spits. “Bet I did in the coffee shop.” He fucks her faster, chasing fleeting pleasure. “Love you so much, Reybee.”

 “Please don’t—”

 “ _Don’t_ question me. I know what’s best.”

She should _obey._ Ben’s Alpha is slighted by the insult to his authority and he snarls as he empties inside Rey, thrusting erratically, and she mewls like she should. Her cunt throbs around him and he slaps her thigh, rutting out his climax.

They bind together, knot to cunt, the way it should be. Ben shudders with pleasure and shifts to his side to let her curl against his chest. Her emotions dance around between extremes but he just feels satisfied. Happy. _Right._

Someone bangs on the front door. Ben thrums with purrs to comfort his mate as he covers them with a clean blanket and she drifts off to sleep. He nuzzles her scalp. He’s provided: safe nest, full belly, and now a cunt full of cock and knot. She drips slick down his shaft.

When there’s no answer, the door bursts open. He hears Leia shouting ‘Han, stop!’ but knows it’s too late. Ben frets over Rey’s hair to make her presentable as his Beta father storms to the bedroom, Alpha mother not far behind.

The door flings open. Ben growls and curls protectively over his new mate, lip twitching with a snarl, still bound to her by the knot.

Han breathes hard. His eyes widen.

 “You son of a bitch.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forbidden Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922362) by [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica)




End file.
